Zeegee
Zeegee is a powerful being that rules the United 'Zees Universe...' Summary Zeegee was born about 30 years ago to Papa Zeegee and Zashesh. He was put up for adoption by his parents due to poor living conditions and was adopted by Zortran, the ruler of the United 'Zees Universe back then. Zortran already had a son named Zalleo at the time. Zalleo became Zeegee's stepbrother. Under normal circumstances, Zalleo would enherit Zortran's throne after he died, but in this case he enherited it after Zortran gave it up when Zalleo turned 18 so he could fulfill his dream of being a chef. Zortran also gave Zeegee a place as the second ruler around that time. Around this time, Papa Zeegee and Zashesh became rich due to word leaking out that they were Zeegee's parents. Some time later they had two sons named Zawheeo and Zeedee, which they kept and raised. Zalleo wasn't very fit as a ruler, so Zeegee did most of the duties which is why he is more famous. To this day, Zeegee rules the United 'Zees Universe and is known almost everywhere. He has a son named Samazeegee who eventually betrayed him and joined Al Zaeegee. Early Life Childhood Since Zortran was the ruler of the United 'Zees Universe, Zalleo and Zeegee lived in a huge mansion and were very rich. They were also a bit spoiled. Both Zalleo and Zeegee always got an abundance of presents every month or so. Zeegee got his first hat when he was 4. He has obtained new hats throughout his life until he was 15, when he got the current hat he has today. For most of his life, Zeegee stayed at home and hardly ever left, though he was forced to when he turned 5 and went to Zelshings Private School. As of being adopted near birth, Zeegee always thought of Zortran and Zalleo as his original family. In fact, he didn't know he was adopted until he was 10, when he was told by Zortran. This shocked Zeegee, so he set out to find his parents. He actually ran in to his parents several times during his search but did not recognize them. After one month of searching, he got discouraged and stopped. During his childhood, Zeegee's best and only friend was a Zremmlin named Zammy, and they were always bullied by the older Zremmlins in Zelshings Private School. However, when Zeegee was 8, and told all the bullies that his father was Zortran, they all became nice to him and Zammy, except for one Zremmlin named Zallkin. When Zeegee was 12, he and Zammy got into an argument about who gets to be the class president. Zeegee won and Zammy and Zeegee's friendship started to collapse. On the last week of school, Zammy got so jealous of Zeegee that he got into a fight with him on the street. Zeegee was stronger than Zammy and pushed him down a slope, where he tumbled into the Zortran Nuclear Power Plant. The radiation burned through Zammy until he was just a skeleton. He somehow survived and became evil, going under the name Zkelemar, and founding Un Zed many years later. Teenage Years Developing Powers Zeegee's powers started to develop when he turned 13. This included the Zeegee Stare and Virus, his invincibility, and a few others. The first power to develop was laser vision. He had no control of it and it turned on and off at random. Some time later his invincibility began. Like his laser vision it was unpredictable. Zeegee got bigheaded and charged 5 Zren for a person to attack him. Sometimes he didn't feel a thing, other times he ended up in the Emergency Room. Extinction of the Zremmlins The final power to develop was the Zeegee Stare/Virus and it was as unpredictable as the other powers. At that time, the dominant species of the United 'Zees Universe was the Zremmlins, such as his former friend Zammy. As Zeegee could not control the Virus, he accidentally turned the entire Zremmlin population into disfigured teenage Zeegee clones. Zeegee later learned how to control this power and make normal clones when he turned 19. Anyway, the accidental Zremmlin extinction freaked Zeegee out, and he lived in solitude for 6 years until he learned to control his powers. Adulthood Early Adulthood Zeegee decided to find a career once he graduated Zelman University. He took a course in finance, but never got to achieve his dream job to be an accountant. Instead, he was hired by a mysterious person named who offered him a job as a plumber. He became one of the plumbing legends, topped only by the famous Zario. Zario thought that Zeegee was trying to replace his brother Zuigi in society, so he attacked Zeegee for an unknown reason. Zeegee then quit his job as a plumber, and gained Zario and Zuigi as enemies. After that his rival Zowsa tried to flood Zawnarteecaw and captured his brother Zalleo. He later went around the world but no one recognized him since he was mentioned by his Father and was considered a regular person. He met Zawphysaur,Zaute,Prawzawphysaur,Zeeforee and Zhatsograveset. He later met with the mayor Mayor Zeehdleh who was worried that there was no hope but he later defeat Zowsa's kids and saved his brother Zalleo. As Ruler Zeegee was now without a job, and had three lifelong enemies. He tried out other jobs, such as being a window washer, carpenter, and real estate agent, but he realized he was horrible at all of them. He still could not find a job in finance. He decided to return home and live without a job, as he ''was rich, but when he arrived he was surprised to find his brother, Zalleo, as well as nearly all the disfigured Zeegee clones in the universe there. Powers Zeegee has many powers. His most notable ones are: *'The Zeegee Stare': The Zeegee Stare is Zeegee's most recognizable ability. This allows him to stare at someone for a certain amount of time. Eventually, the person he is staring at either dies/explodes or becomes a Zeegee himself/herself. It is unknown what would happen if Zeegee stared at himself in a mirror. *'The Zeegee Virus': The Zeegee Virus is the force that turns a person into a Zeegee clone via the Zeegee Stare. *'Invincibility': You can't kill Zeegee, so he will probably be ruler for a long time. *'Control of his army: '''Zeegee has complete control over his army, which consists of billions of Zeegee clones and several Zeatures. *'Laser Vision: 'Zeegee can blast deadly lasers from his eyes. *'X-Ray Vision: 'Zeegee can see through anything if he wants, though he chooses not to stare through people's clothes. *'Teleportation: '''Technically, all Zeatures can do this, so this power isn't as special. Gallery Zeegee_Front_by_YounisAMAX_-_Copy.png|Zeegee (front view) Zeegee_Back_by_YounisAMAX.png|Zeegee (back view) Toon_Zeegee.png|Toon Zeegee|link=Toon Zeegee Zawheeo V2.png|Zeegee's biological brother: Zawheeo|link=Zawheeo Zalleo_3_0.png|Zeegee's stepbrother: Zalleo|link=Zalleo Zeedee.png|Zeegee's 2nd brother: Zeedee|link=Zeedee Zortran.png|Zeegee's stepdad: Zortran|link=Zortran Zulona.png|Zeegee's stepmother: Zulona|link=Zulona Papa Zeegee.png|Zeegee's father: Papa Zeegee|link=Papa Zeegee Zashesh.png|Zeegee's mother: Zashesh|link=Zashesh Samazeegee.png|Zeegee's first son: Samazeegee|link=Samazeegee Zomnieegee.png|Zeegee's second son: Zomnieegee|link=Zomnieegee ZeegeeCurrent.png|Zeegee/Mega Zeegee/Giga Zeegee Zeegee 16.png|16-Bit Zeegee ZeegeeHead.png|Zeegee's head ZeegeeArmy.png|Some of Zeegee's Army Further Reading *User:Puralleo *User:TheWeegeeThatWillFixYourHouse *User:QuenteegeeTheFakegee (Currently disabled) Category:Pages That Have The Zeegee Virus Category:Zalleo's Army Category:Zeegee Forms Category:Zeegees Category:Weegees